The Tale of Rinato (La Storia di Rinato)
by tpoindexter
Summary: When the Reborn manga ended I had too many unanswered questions. But since the mangaka obviously wanted us to come up with the answers ourselves I decided to add in a couple of characters to explain the story better :)
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Rinato

Ch. 1 The Story of Checkered Face

_La Genesi_

Timeoto Giordano Vongola sat alone in his study. The pocket watch given to him by his mother sat on the table and ticked loudly. A knock on the door startled him; he had not expected to hear the knock.

"Come in."

A boy in his teens stood at the doorway, an apprehensive look on his face. Timeoto knew the boy had been conflicted as whether to accept the invitation, but perhaps he could sense it too. He was a true Vongola after all.

"Sir, uhh…"

"Might as well sit down, you are here already are you not?"

Tsunayoshi Sawada took the seat offered to him.

"I'm not quite certain why you've called me here sir. I've voiced my decision in not partaking the Vongola business any–"

"I wish, Sawada-kun. You would allow me to perhaps explain why I invited you here?"

Tsuna looked down, abashed.

"I would like to tell you, everything. About the Vongola, about your ancestor Giotto, about–"

"But I do not wish to know! I no longer want to involve my friends in any of this or inherit the title of Don Vongola."

"Sawada-kun, if I were to talk to you about the inheritance, why would I specifically ask you to keep it secret from Reborn?" Timeoto sighed. "Miss. Yuni, perhaps you can talk some sense into him."

"Good evening, Tsuna-kun," a dark silhouette that Tsuna hadn't notice at first came into focus. Dressed in the Sky Arcobaleno Uniform, Yuni Giglio Nero walked next to Timeoto. She held a large but immensely old book in her arms.

"Yuni! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here too~!" Like a feather Byakuran Mare floated down from the chandelier.

"Byakuran?"

"Tsuna-chan~ Don't look so dumbstruck. This is a rare occasion that the Tri-ni-sette leaders gather together~"

"Byakuran-san we need to hurry," Yuni said firmly. "Tsuna-kun, if you would be so kind not to interrupt me, I would like to read the diary of my ancestor Sepira Vongola Nero."

"Vongola?"

"I will explain later…"

_Napoli (Naples) 800 A.D._

_ In the beginning there was a man, the beginning of the dying will, persecuted for his strange powers. He loved the people and his strange powers gave him the belief that he must be the reborn messiah, destined to save the people from the despair of the Dark Ages. His numerous executions only increased his power each time, as long as he had a regret before his death. The archbishop of Mainz ordered in 800 A.D. to melt a gallon of fine silver and pour the molten silver over the man's face so that he will forever suffer, unable to die but unable to heal from death, he then marked the beautiful silver mask with obsidian squares in order to differentiate him as the evil one. Still he loved the people. After the death of Charlemagne, the Carolingian empire fell into complete chaos and civil conflict in which millions of innocent will die savagely. In 843 Checkered Face brokered a Treaty of Verdun struck between Lothair I, Charles the Bald, and Louis the German, all who were promised the power of the dying will from Checkered Face. Each received a seven-colored flame, which they could wield at will; their sons and daughters received portions of the flame. For thirty-seven years the kings were content; however, as their bones grew older and their sons grew stronger, their greed overcame them and they sought out dark sorcery. The sorcerer told them that to possess all of Checkered Face's powers and immortality, they must consume his blood and flesh. So the three kings carved scraped and ate all of checkered faces flesh. As the kings fought over the last tissues effused to the sliver checkered mask a sound of immense grief swept the land, the cry of checkered face's sorrow could be heard from every corner. The people and the King's sons stood in horror of the sinful deed committed. The kings were so infused with sinful power that they forever wore chains and were tasked with keeping order of their sons forever, they became the first Vindice. The blood and the bits of flesh that dripped to the stone floor were consumed by small rats and worms that would be eaten by cats and dogs and other animals, and they turned to stone until they were waken by a compatible master, these became the guardian animals._

_ The sons of the three kings wept at the sight of Checkered Face's bones and created a beautiful silver coffin to place them in. Above his skull they placed his mask so he might be shielded from the sight of an empire he tried so hard to save fall to despair once more. Before the Princes closed the lid of his coffin, a cloaked apparition appeared. The apparition revealed his face to be fair and his iris to be a silvery white. His tearful smile and his emanating pride of these children that loved him filled their hearts with comfort. _

_ "My children do not weep for me. For I have not truly gone, my power runs in your veins. Take my bones and shape them into weapons and light them with flames of your own. Save the world from the evils of man in place of me, for you are my children."_

_ "Padre Salvatore de Luco, will you come back to us?"_

_ "I must go on a journey and I hope to come back to a better world, send my mask south to the most beautiful island to rest."_

_ The children of Charlemagne and the three Kings, sent the checkered mask to the island of Sicily where they buried it deep in the grounds of Palermo. They then crafted the bones into the most powerful weapons in the land._

_ Palermo, Sicilia (Sicily) 1869 A.D._

_ For a thousand years the spirit of Checkered face traveled, hoping to give his powers in order to achieve peace in the world. His Arcobaleno plans failed miserably one after another. Perhaps the time as ripe for another trinity._

_ Upon a sleeping descendant of Charlemagne he bestowed in her the three triplets she carried, each a power of extraordinary means._

_The first was the power of encompassing, the Mare_

_The second was the power of spontaneity, the Arcobaleno_

_The third was the power of blood penetration, the Vongola_

_ When the triplets were born, their names were Antonio, Sepira, and Giotto. _

_Antonio, who had white hair, was cast as a changeling and thrown into the Sea._

_Sepira was born weak and soon died of pneumonia._

_Only the third lived, born as a bastard of the noble Vincente Andolini da Palermo and given the lowly last name of a Seashell, Giotto Vongola._

_Checkered face despaired in the lack of peace the world possessed and could not bare to stay. He gave the remainder of his power to yet another child, so she might watch over the trinity. Her name was Ciara, but she was known as Ciara de Luca._

Tsuna looked at Timoteo in incredulity. "Giotto?"

"Indeed, your ancestor, and the one my ancestor forced into retirement."

"This was the beginning of the Vongola?"

"Not quite, the Vongola consists of Primo and his family, but this is the story of his unique and powerful dying will flame."

"Sepira, Giotto's sister? But she died…?"

"Sepira died to live again. Sepira Vongola Nero is, I suppose, the first Arcobaleno, the ancestor of Yuni, Luce and Aria Nero Giglio."

"What about Antonio... Did he…?"

"Antonio died too, the sea swallowed him and gave birth anew. He is alive and well to this day, I believe you know him as Byakuran here."

"Byakuran?!"

"The Mare power is all encompassing," Timoteo said simply. "Now if we can just find the story of Ciara's childhood."

"Ciara?"

"He reincarnation is on warpath heading towards Palermo."

"Wasn't she created to watch and protect the trinity?"

"She is possessed by the three kings currently they were awaken by the Vindice using the Arcobaleno powers I think."

"Yuni-San!" a voice cried from behind a giant book stack. "I think I found it!"

"Chrome? What are you doing here?" Tsuna said looking at the other projections still ruffling through papers.

"She realized," Yuni said simply.

"This is the diary of Alaude Giglio, the first generation Vongola cloud guardian look at these pages Luce place together, it is as if she knew who Vongola Decimo was."

_ 1870 July 28__th_

_ Vacation Villa Reggio de Calabria_

_ Today mother found a little girl in rags in the garden. She seemed to have no memory of anything. We were going to send her to the orphanage when she began to summon dying will flames. Her hair was a silvery blonde like mine so father believes that she has royal blood in her. She is curled up on my fireplace rug in front of me. I could have sworn for a second when she opened her eyes, they were silver. _

_ We will take her back to Cantazaro with us._

_ 1875 May 15__th_

_ Today we were invited to Giotto Vongola's 12__th__ Birthday in Messina, Sicilia. Although he is Vincente Andolini's bastard son, the recent landslide in Vesuvius took the life of all the Andolini's vacationing legitimate children. Ciara, Giotto, and Giotto's kid valet G. have gone off somewhere by themselves in the mountains, I have not seen them since. Elena Lombardi invited me for tea; her legs have been unable to move since she was five, the only reason why a Lombardi Noble from Milano, Lombardia would agree to marry a Sicilian's bastard. The way Elena gazes at Giotto, in a way all men would like their ladies to stare at them. When I comment on this matter Elena only smiles and said,_

_ "But don't you look at Ciara the same way?"_

_ I suppose I have fallen in love with Ciara. Except as I see her laugh whilst talking with Giotto Vongola and his valet G. I wonder if I could ever make her laugh so true._

Yuni pulled out an extremely old paper cutting written in Italian.

"I don't read Italian," Tsuna protested.

"Yes you do, Tsuna-kun."

"No I don–" Tsuna frowned abruptly. For some reason, the words on the page made perfect sense to him.

"_LOMBARDI FAMIGLA BREAKS ENGAGEMENT BETWEEN GIOTTO VONGOLA ANDOLINI & ELENA LOMBARDI. ELENA LOMBARDI TRAVELS TO VENETO" August 8 1880_

"_REGGIO DE CALABRIA CELEBRATES THE MATRIMONY OF ALAUDE GIGLIO & CIARA DA LUCA" August 7 1880_

Tsuna slowly looked at Timeoto.

"Why, can I... Read Italian?"

**Essere continuata**

**(To be Continued)**

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: OKAY PEOPLE HAVE COMPLAINED MY FANFICS ARE TOO HARD TO UNDERSTAND SO IM GOING TO EXPLAIN SOME STUFF. YOU CAN ALWAYS ASK MY QESTIONS

First of all, the districts and Cities are quite confusing so Ima explain. Can follow along via this map image/europe/italy_political_

1. The Vongola family is based in the island of Sicilia. The main headquarters is established by Giotto in Palermo (Read about it in later chapters).

2. Antonio, Sepira, and Giotto are descendants of Charlemagne who are born near the tomb of Checkered face in Catánia, Sicilia.

3. Giotto is the bastard of famous Sicilian Noble (Crime Head) Andolini of Palermo, and he is ostracized to the town of Messina in the north east norner

4. Alaude is born the only son of the Giotto family in Cantazaro city in Calabria District (the "toe" of the Italian Peninsula), His family owns a vacation villa in Reggio di Calabria a town is the South tip of Calabria which is where they find .

5. Elena Lombardi comes from Milano, Lombardia. (Funny thing is that I didn't even intend for her name to match her region, I just chose one of the most common Italian names in the world and one of the most famous cities in Italy and I checked the region and I was like O_O). In the end of this chapter she is traveling to Veneto, the region most famous for the romantic city of Venezia (Venice). Guess which pineapple haired noble lives there?

6. I really didn't make up a background story between G. and Giotto besides G. If you would like a small story please notify me :)

Please Favorite. I feel no incentive to write otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2: The Traitor

**The Tale of Rinato**

**Ch. 2 The Traitor of Vongola IX**

**La Memoria del Terminale**

"I don't read Italian," Tsuna protested.

"Yes you do, Tsuna-kun."

"No I don–" Tsuna frowned abruptly. For some reason, the words on the page made perfect sense to him.

_"LOMBARDI FAMIGLA BREAKS ENGAGEMENT BETWEEN GIOTTO VONGOLA ANDOLINI & ELENA LOMBARDI. ELENA LOMBARDI TRAVELS TO BOLOGNA" August 8 1880_

_"REGGIO DE CALABRIA CELEBRATES THE MATRIMONY OF ALAUDE GIGLIO & CIARA DA LUCA" August 7 1880_

"Why… am I able to read Italian?" Tsuna asked slowly, looking at Yuni, Byakuran, and Timeoto in turn. From outside an owl hooted.

"Do you really not remember Tsuna?" Timeoto frowned. "When you were young..."

"No! Is this something to do withe the mafia? I told you I wanted OUT!"

"Tsuna-kun..." Yuni frowned thoughtfully. "What is your earliest memory."

"My what?"

"Your earliest memory. Think back, from what age can you remember?"

"I d-don't know..." Tsuna looked down, then sighed. "I remember a pile of blood, in a large room. A woman collapsed face down in front of me. My mother told me I was five then, and I was shot in the lung. I wasn't allowed to run or go out and play for years. She told me it was a terrorist attack, at a airport."

"Thats it?

"Thats it? But don't you remember ░░░░░░░░" Yuni's mouth seemed to mouth the last word.

"What?"

Yuni seemed to mouth the word again.

"I can't hear, what did you say?"

"She said ░░░░░░░░ Boss. Can you remember ░░░░░░░░?" Chrome muttered.

"I can't hear it! You aren't saying it!"

Byakuran conjured a pen and paper and quickly scribbled a word. "This name, can you read it?"

Tsuna stared at the paper. "You didn't write anything! It's blank!"

Timeoto looked worriedly at Yuni. "**_She _**was the one who escorted him to the airport. Do you think **_She _**did something to Tsuna?"

"But I thought **_she _**was finished before **_she _**had the chance to do anything?" Yuni replied looking at Tsuna.

Timeoto's face turned stony. "I've always underestimated **_her_**. Both **_her_** will and **_her_** capabilities..."

"Who are you talking about?!" Tsuna bursted out. "This meeting is completely ridiculous!"

"Only the most infamous traitor of the Vongola family," Timeoto said slowly. "My eldest daughter and only child of my first wife Apolline... Isabel G. Lombar–"

"ARRGH!" Tsuna clutched his head in a sudden jagged pain at the sound of the name. Colors seared before his eyes as images flashed in and out in a distorted manner. The last thing he saw was the slowly approaching carpet of Timeoto's office.

* * *

**_What is this? A flashback? What happened?_**

_Tsuna felt the chocolate bar in his right overall pocket slowly melting. His hands and feet were not moving to his own conscious effort. And they seemed much shorter. He clutched the hand of a tall woman with his other hand and half trotted half ran to keep up with her._

_"Where are we going auntie?" Tsuna felt himself say in a higher voice. The large room they were walking in was jammed packed with people pulling colored suitcases, large glass windows emanated the driest heat. They passed a sign saying_

**Aeroporto Falcone e Borsellino,**  
**Palermo Airport**

_"You're going back to Japan, mio caro," the woman said in a low soothing voice. Tsuna knew, the woman was speaking in rapid Italian, and so was he. "To your papà and mamma"_

_"Are you coming with me zietta Isabel?" Tsuna craned his neck to see the woman's face, but she was always a step in front and her head was heavily wrapped in a shawl._

_"No. I can't, I have to take care of ░░░░░░░░." The woman mouthed the same word Yuni Chrome and Byakuran did._

_"Is _ going to be alright?" Tsuna felt himself mouth the word he cannot hear. "Is ░░░░░░░░... going to die?"_

_"No," the woman replied curtly quickening her pace, Tsuna felt his small legs cramp. His backpack was too heavily laden with toy cars and planes. "I won't allow it... Wait here Tsuna."_

_Tsuna watched as the woman approached the gate attendent and indicated him. The attendant nodded as the woman slipped her a roll of cash._

_The woman's eyes were covered in large sunglasses and her lips were uncolored. The little bit of stray hair that escaped the shawl was a soft wavy brown. The rest of her face was suddenly blurry. Tsuna felt an incontrollable sorrow as tears streamed out his eyes._

_The woman was going to die._

_As if sensing Tsuna knew her fate. The woman hurried back and bent down, pulling Tsuna into her arms._

_"Why?"_

_"Such a smart boy. Just like your ancestor Giotto," the woman was softly crying too. "It's the only way to save ░░░░░░░░."_

_"B-but I don't want either of you..."_

_"Oh, mio caro. A mother would do anything for her child. Just like your parents would die for you," the woman held Tsuna tightly. "The only thing I fear is that I will not have time to truly save her. I feel ashamed to be thrusting this responsibility on a five year old but only you can do it."_

_Tsuna nodded._

**_Who? Who?_**

_"Signora, the gate is closing," the attendant rushed over and began to pry Tsuna away from the woman._

_The woman held onto Tsuna's hands and whispered, "I want you to have a normal life, so accept this gift at least. Let me seal your memory for a while. If you are truly of Giotto's blood, when the time comes, you should be able to–"_

_Gunshot cracks set the entire waiting hall into chaos. The woman looked down two see the three sniper bullet holes that shot straight into her chest. The gate attendent whose leg was also shot by one of the bullet that shot through the woman's chest screamed and writhed on the ground in agony. The woman's sunglasses fell off, but Tsuna's eyes were too blurred by the woman's blood to see clearly. Her eyes were a tired but still beautiful grey-green, but her irises were flashing a pale, pale silver._

_"Tsuna, you... must save her..."_

_The fourth bullet shot straight through the woman's forehead. A searing pain tore through Tsuna's chest. He was bleeding, he couldn't breathe._

**_My first memory..._**

* * *

__Tsuna's eyes fluttered open. He was back in Timeoto's study, lying face up on the sofa. Chrome sat at his side.

"Boss? Are you alright boss?"

Timeoto, Yuni, and Byakuran hurried over to the conscious Tsuna.

"I saw," Tsuna gasped, breathing heavily. "Her. I saw Isabel. She was the dying woman in my first memory. She was murdered."

"It was a terrorist attack, at Palermo airport," Yuni said soothingly. "Your mother told you before rght…"

"NO IT WASN'T. SHE WAS KILLED! BY THE MAFIA," Tsuna pointed furiously at Timeoto. "She KNEW she was going to die. She just wanted to save her daughter."

"Isabel Lombardi, betrayed and hurt the Vongola family recklessly for a improbable reason. She let her grief of that dying child impair her judgement," Timeoto said curtly. "Her death was necessary."

"YOU KILLED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! THAT DYING CHILD IS YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER."

"She is no daughter of mine," Timeoto snapped. "Anyone who would betray–"

"You place an organization of murderers, drug-dealers, gamblers, and thief above your own child?" The outburst took Timeoto by shock and he sunk into his chair, shaking. Byakuran hurriedly flipped through the drawers for medicine while supporting Timeoto with his flame.

"It wasn't Vongola Nono's fault Tsuna-kun!" Yuni said softly. "At the time Vongola Ottavo, Timeoto's mother just passed away and at the time of power transition, a small council votes on the judgement of the traitor."

"Where is she?" Tsuna asked angrily.

"Where is who?"

"Isabel's daughter? Why can't I hear her name."

"I guess Isabel didn't have time to set the seal properly," Yuni sighed. "Tsuna... is dead. She died ten years ago."

Tsuna sat, dumb struck.

**_Being a Vongola Boss, Timeoto-san had the power to nearly control the entire Mediterranean._**

**_But he did not have the power to save his own family._**

****"You couldn't save anyone you cared about," Tsuna said slowly. "That is not the position I want."

Taking of his Vongola Ring he placed it onto Timeoto's desk. "I relinquish my position as the Vongola Sky Guardi–"

The Vongola ring on the table began to shine, simultaneously the Mare Ring on Byakuran's finger and Yuni's Pacifier shone. Brighter and brighter until it was blinding. The whole room stood dumbstruck by the light. Then suddenly, Yuni seemed to be floating in mid-air, her figure so encompassed by light.

"YUNI!" Tsuna shouted, trying to pull her down. Squinting he saw a pair of ocean-like eyes, Yuni's eyes. He took hold of a hand and pulled. "Yuni, Yuni, please be alright."

It was not Yuni. It was a young woman who was wearing a Sky Arcobaleno uniform.

It was not Aria either.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of Iemitsu, Reincarnation of Giotto Vongola Andolini," the woman said softly. "I'm Luce Giglio-Nero."

To Be Continued

**Note from the author:**

**I'm so thrilled and grateful people actually read this fanfic. I will do my best to keep posting interesting new Chapters so please keep reading. I swear all the other characters are coming up. **

****Hints and Reminders

1. The Giglio-Nero Family is based in Vibo Valentia, Calabria.

2. Luce, Aria, and Yuni look extremely like Sepira Andolini (Giotto's sickly sister.)

3. Flashing silver eyes? First chapter had a character with flashing silver eyes.

4. Tsuna had been to Italy when he was young, but can't remember anything about Isabel (other than the airport) or , who according to Yuni is dead.

5. Tsuna's awkwardness could be attributed to his traumatic first memory and his weak body is probably because of the bullet wound in his lung when he was young.

6. Is this why Iemitsu and Nana Sawada decided to hide their son, the active reincarnation of Vongola Primo, in Japan?

7. Who killed Isabel? Who changed Tsuna's fate by injuring him?

Zietta = Auntie  
Mio Caro = My Dear


End file.
